


Welcome Home

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, side Bertholdt x Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has a little surprise for Jean, if Marco doesn't spoil it first.<br/>Prompt:  JeanAnnie, waiting impatiently for something</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137153214380">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



  Jean isn’t known to be the most patient of people at the best of times.  So while waiting at the airport, he couldn’t help but curse up a storm when seeing that her flight was delayed another fifteen minutes due to weather.  And as the snow storm continued on like no one’s business outside, Jean couldn’t help but get antsy that their reunion would be pushed off to another day...Marco watched his pacing with a fond smile, quickly looking at the text he’d gotten a few hours ago.

 

 

From: Annie              Time: 5:14pm

don’t tell Jean, but we switched to an earlier flight. should be back in another few hours. want it to be a surprise. flight #35690001

 

 

   Grinning to himself, Marco’s eyes scanned the board, and yes, that flight was still on time, and actually should be arriving quite soon.  Jean himself was pacing and pouting like the impatient brat he is, glaring at the arrival board as if it had personally offended him before (it had).  “Jean, sit down, you’re going to wear yourself out before she gets back,” Marco said, sighing when Jean ignored him and continued with his unintelligible grumbling and pacing.  “How can you be so calm?” Jean whined, finally throwing himself into the unoccupied chair next to Marco, adding “You haven’t seen Bertl in ages either, and you aren’t concerned that their flight’s been delayed?”

 

   Marco shook his head, folding his hands in his lap.  “Flights are already starting to be cancelled, Jean, they’re probably getting hotel accommodations right now,” he said, gesturing to the string of cancelled arrival flights.  Jean shot up from his seat once again to get a closer look at the board, not even seconds before Marco’s phone buzzed with a pair of new texts.

 

 

From:  Bertl<3            Time: 7:43pm

Plane just landed, waiting to disembark. Can’t wait to see you!<3

 

From: Annie               Time: 7:44pm

don’t let Jean have a heart attack when we get there.

 

 

   Marco fidgeted in his seat, excitedly looking up at the arrival board, and yep, their flight had just switched from “on time” to “arrived”.  He tried his best to switch his smile for a frown when he saw that their old flight had been switched from “delayed” to “cancelled”, weaving through the small crowd of people to where Jean was standing, who was looking up at the board like a lost puppy, quite frankly.  “Hey,” Marco said, standing close enough to comfort but far enough away to not be invading Jean’s space, “you took your anxiety medication earlier, right?”  Jean just sighed and mumbled something along the lines of “we were waiting for so long,” looking absolutely heartbroken, and Marco internally apologized for ruining Annie’s surprise as he held his phone up so Jean could see the messages he’d gotten.

 

   Jean snatched Marco’s phone out of his hand, reading the two texts from Annie, and squinting up at the arrival board distrustfully.  After double, triple, and quadruple checking that the numbers matched, Jean let out a loud whoop of excitement, drawing the attention of strangers all around them as he shoved Marco’s phone back to him.  Almost as soon as the phone was back in his hand, it buzzed again as Jean accusingly shouted “wait, so THAT’S why you didn’t argue with me this time about coming so early!”

 

 

From: Bertl<3            Time: 7:59pm

On the tram, will see you probably in seconds!

 

 

   Not even bothering to berate Jean for his language, Marco scanned the influx of people arriving for one particular silhouette.  Not answering, Marco turned his phone around so Jean could see the message, bouncing on the balls of his feet as well now.  The two of them were both anxiously straining their necks, anxious to see when their partners would appear in the sea of strangers.  Obviously, Bertholdt was spotted first, hunching over slightly to speak with his companion, and Jean took off like a flash when he recognized them.  Bertl must’ve warned Annie in the scant seconds before Jean was there, scooping her up into a giant bear hug, and she just laughed softly, squeezing him almost painfully hard in return.

 

   “It’s been fuckin’ MONTHS, and you didn’t want freckles to tell me you two were heading here sooner?”  Jean mumbled into her hair, slightly winded but oh so happy, overwhelmed by the scent of honey and strawberries that always clung to her.  Annie attempted to shrug, finally being put down, mumbling “You would’ve been even more freaked out if you knew sooner.”  Which was 100% true, even if Jean wouldn’t have said it; there was a reason he and Marco had gotten to the airport so early.  Instead of answering, Jean leaned down to press the gentlest kiss he could manage against her soft, pouting lips, humming happily at finally being able to kiss her once more.  

 

   It felt like it was a relatively short kiss by their standards, but soon enough Marco was teasing the two of them loudly about not having enough oxygen for their poor brain cells.  When they both resurfaced, it was to find that Marco and Bertl had apparently already run down to baggage claim and gotten their bags.  None of them mentioning Marco’s slightly smeared lip gloss or the light imprint of it on Bertl’s cheek, much more grateful for not having to take two elevator rides.  

 

   “Wanna go to Kasa’s restaurant to celebrate?”  Marco asked, as they shuffled around the suitcases so they’d be equally distributed.  Jean looked to Annie, who shrugged, and Bertholdt mumbled “I think I just want to go home”, which got agreement noises to come from Annie and Jean.  Marco rolled his eyes as he led the way back to where their car was parked, having to stop several times along the way to not lose Jean and Annie, who both seemed to be wrapped into their own little world together.  It was definitely worth the wait, Jean decided, as he expertly packed the suitcases into the car’s tiny trunk, letting Annie’s lips and whispers distract him between each bag.  


End file.
